Finnish Spitz
Lumi *You interact well with almost everybody. *You're gentle with children but a little tougher with your friends. *You're very loyal to your group and you won't let any harm come to them. *Because of this, you tend to be shy or moody around outsiders. *You feel like you need to be the one who decides whether or not someone is worthy and someone you can trust. *You tend to raise the alarm at anything strange and might become a bit of a "Little Boy Who Cried Wolf/" *Because of that, few people take you seriously when you pronounce danger. *You assume the role of The Sentry in the pack and don't mind letting others tackle the danger that you see. *You're intelligence sides more with street smarts. *While you love people, you're very independent and able to do things for yourself. *You're strong-willed. If you don't see the point in doing something, you won't do it. Period, end of conversation. *You respond best to strong but gentle words and actions. *Harsh words will be met with the refusal to act. *Repetition bores you and it would do others well to avoid it when it concerns you. *You are brave and try to put your fears behind you the best that you can. *Lively and energetic are two things you are noted for. *You enjoy and demand attention and affection. *You're a "playful rascal." *The people around you need to realize that patience is the key. *You are very protective of the people in your pack and any places/things that you consider to be yours. *You seem to be good at everything though there is once area where you absolutely excel. *You get along with people from all walks of life. *Slow to mature but you don't care. You love the playfulness that youth brings you. *You need to be aware of your place in a group. *Very hierarchial, see above. *(Male)Very domineering and may even be aggressive. *Reserved and somewhat aloof with strangers. *Lively and energetic, you love to play and have fun. *You're naturally curious but not overly so. You've never found yourself in trouble for prying where you shouldn't. *Incredibly loyal to your pack, you'll follow your mate/best friend's orders almost slavishly. *You require people to be understanding with you. *You've got a very distinctive way of talking and people can tell it's you by that. *You have been known to talk so much that you drive people crazy. *You will talk about each and every thing that has happened to you during the day. Lumi *Faithful and loyal to friends and family *Lively and energetic; you like to move around and can’t stand sitting still for long periods of time *Very intelligent *You love children because they’re just as active as you are *Generally not an aggressive person unless your family or loved ones are threatened *You like to talk just to hear your own voice *Very alert; you’re quick to point out when something is out of place or suspicious *Independent and strong-willed *You don’t deal with repetitive situations well *Need patience and calmness around you Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive